The Inquisitor/Transcript
"THE INQUISITOR" '' ''SENTINEL HQ Transcript (The scene opens up with Sunset Shimmer looking at monitors. And then Epsilon appears) Epsilon: Hey, Sunset. You doing okay? Sunset: I'm not sure. Epsilon: What's up, then? Sunset: I still can't get over what happened... Epsilon: Oh... Yeah... Sunset: It had not been that long sense Irons died and we finish Atlas. Epsilon: I know what you mean. The Scorpion Squad was able to find The Viking Alliance. Sunset: And thank to some help from some new friends we were able to finish their leader Eirik. Epsilon: Not to mention we also stopped Khrone. I still can't believe that mad digimon wanted to have that guy out. Sunset: It did explain why he was building those monuments. Epsilon: Well, whatever the case they're both gone now. Sunset: And the best part of that was we found Riolu, Meloetta, and Grovyle's friend Celebi. Epsilon: Yeah. That was a really touching moment. Sunset: But then a little while later... He came. THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE FEBRUARY'' 1'' (The scene opens up to The Crystal Empire. Various workers are working on new buildings. Inside the empire is also a military base. Gideon is inside checking out everything with Mitchell Sunset and Epsilon) Gideon: Everything looking great. Sunset: The Crystal Empire looks amazing. Epsilon: And we are just getting started. Soon all of Equestria will be looking good as new! Mitchell: I wonder how Celestia and Talon are doing right now? Epsilon: I bet they're doing great and are glad to be together again. Sunset: I hope I'll get a chance to speak to Celestia once we are done rebuilding. I really need to. Gideon: You'll speak with her soon. I'm sure. (Meanwhile in the castle of the Crystal Empire Team RWBY and Team JNPR are looking and everything going on) Ruby: Isn't this amazing? Yang: It sure is, lil' sis. Blake: I agree. This is truly a great place. Nora: I can't wait to see the rest it! And seeing all ponies to! Think we'll be able to see Twilight's Kingdom? Ren: I'm sure we'll see it Nora. Jaune: Hey didn't this place have a ruler? Weiss: According to history it was ruled by a Princess Cadance. Pyrrha: I wonder where she is? Yang: Who knows. But maybe she'll turn up soon. Ruby: I hope so. I would like her to see her kingdom now. Completely safe. (Explosion) Jaune: What was that!?! (Meanwhile back at the base) Sunset: Was that an explosion!? Gideon: What's going on out there!? Soldier: We're being attacked by several hostiles from all over! Sir, its the KVA! Epsilon: The KVA?! I thought they were done! Gideon: It seems there not! (Turns on comms) This is Sentinel two-one! The Crystal Empire is under attack! We need reinforcement! ???: Sentinel two-one this is UNSC Harmony! Hold out! We're on our way! (Back at the castle) Weiss: The city's under attack! Pyrrha: Let's get down there! (Team JNPR runs off to go fight the KVA) Ruby: She's got the right idea! Let's go help- huh? (Ruby turns around thinking she heard something and behind her she sees a strange man. The members of Team RWBY turn to face this stranger) ???: Greetings. (Pulls out a lightsaber) (The members of Team RWBY ready their weapons) ???: I'm The Inquisitor. Welcome to the end of Equestria. Yang: That's what you think! (Yang charges at the Inquisitor who force pushes her away. Weiss charges at him and they start clashes blades He is able to break though her guard and kicks her away. Blake runs up and attack with shadow clones till she is close enough to strike. The Inquisitor however clashes with all the shadow clones and forces pushes Blake into a wall) Ruby: Your the one behind this attack! Inquisitor':' Very observant of you young lady. Yes. I have taken what left of that little organization called the KVA and they now follow me. Ruby: I don't know why your doing this but you won't win! (Ruby fires several shots at with her weapon and starts running at the Inquisitor. He protects himself from the shots with his lightsaber. Ruby gets close enough and starts clash at super fast speed with his lightsaber. Ruby then delivers a powerful blow pushing the Inquisitor back. The Inquisitor's lightsaber suddenly pulls out a second blade. Once more they start clashing weapons. Then Ruby is joined by her team mates. Together they push the Inquisitor back. They stare down each other) Blake: This attack won't work! The KVA will be defeated! Inquisitor: I'm well aware of that. Weiss: If you knew you would lose why did you this? Inquisitor: You clearly don't understand. I've already won. (Meanwhile Gideon Mitchell and Sunset are outside fighting off The KVA) Sunset: I think we're getting them! Mitchell: Just need to wait for Harmony to get here/ (And right on cue a Charon-class light frigate arrives) Ship Captain: Sentinel two-one. This is UNSC Harmony. We got here as soon we could. Gideon: You arrive just in time. (The ship starts moving toward the city. When suddenly green lasers start attack the ship from above. The ship starts going down) Ship Captain: THIS UNSC HARMONY! WE'RE GOING DOWN! REPEAT: WE'RE GOING- (The transmission is cut off when the ship crashes) Epsilon: What the hell just happened!? Gideon: This is Sentinel two-one! Anyone on the Harmony still there!? (Static) Gideon: Someone answer me damn it! (Static) Gideon: Damn it! Sunset: Who could have done this? Epsilin: Guys..... (Everyone see Epsilon looking up and they look up as well. In the sky they see giant triangle ships begin descending down into the planet.) (Back at the castle Team RWBY sees the ships as well) Inquisitor: The KVA were nothing more then a distraction. To make for the real invasion. By the rebuilt Galactic Empire. Yang: You... Blake: Yang! We need to go! Ruby: She's right Yang! We can't win this! Weiss: Live to fight another day as they say. Yang:.... (Team RWBY runs out of the castle. The Inquisitor slowly walks to the entrance of the castle to watch as the fleet lands on the planet. Meanwhile Gideon Mitchell Epsilon and Sunset all watch as the ships keep coming down) Epsilon: We gotta get the fuck outta here!! Gideon: Right! (Turns on comms) Attention all units! Full retreat! Repeat: Full retreat! (They start to leave but they notice Sunset's not moving and just keeps looking up in horror) Mitchell: Sunset we gotta go! Sunset: This.... This can't be happening.... (Mitchell grabs Sunset arm and start pulling away from all this. They start running away as transport land in the city and begin deploy troops in white armor. Everyone arrives at the escapes cars and they drive away. Everyone takes a look back at the Crystal Empire as they drive away seeing all the ships all over it) Sunset: The Crystal Empire... Has fallen... (Back the present) Sunset: And sense then the Empire has been to take over nearly all of Equestria... Epsilon: But lucky for us we are still fighting back. And so are the people of Equestria. Sunset: Yeah. We won't let The Inquisitor get away with this. We will stop him. To be continued... Category:Future Warfare Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Book Four Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe